


Lights

by morgisback



Category: Fallout - Fandom, Fallout 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:16:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgisback/pseuds/morgisback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a Fallout Song Prompt.  Song is "Odesza - It's Only".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights

It was the twirl of her hair, the dark ink mixed with strands of silver that hung around her shoulders and draped down her back.  It was the bright blue eyes that glowed brightest when the lights hit it just right and could bring a nation to its knees.  It was the way the blues and green flashes lit up her skin, giving her an inhuman glow that he wanted to bathe in.  He wanted to reach out, to grab hold of her hand and pull her back from the crowd.  An overwhelming sense of danger crawled up his back, up his spine to raise the hairs on the back of his head.

She turned again, her grin sparkling as bright as the lights in Goodneighbor.  Somewhere, beyond the bright sparkling glitter of the signs high above them, a wolf was ready to snap her up, swallow her whole.  He could almost see it past the buildings, past the irradiated wastes.  It had no face, no purpose, but it was going to…it always did.  Just the thought that someday it was going to take the most beautiful thing the wasteland had to offer was enough to squeeze his throat, grab his heart, and twist it.  He wanted to fall to his knees, to let her go so the wolf following him wouldn’t take her - but he wasn’t man enough.

_I don’t want to loose her._

She smiled now, softening the details of her sunburned skin as she turned away, continuing deeper into the crowd of drifters.  The Mercenary tried to lift the his boots faster to catch up to her.  She remained just out of reach and his calloused fingers burned to feel her under them.  It was agonizing and the worst pain imaginable.  How anyone could survive it was beyond him.  He couldn’t imagine…he wanted to scream, to call out for her, to get her to stop.

_“I’m not leaving you, MacCready…”_

Even the thought of her voice made him want to weep;  it broke him down and stripped him of everything, made him barely and only a man.  He knew the second she stepped foot into that room at the Third Rail, she was special.  It was a tugging at the back of his brain and he had dismissed it, labeling it the watered down whiskey.  But now, the sway of her hips told him it was more, more than watered down whiskey and threats of old factions.  

But somewhere in that cold, metallic fear was a warm and soft spot.  Specifically for his arms, hidden away behind armored guards.  The lights were dimmed, mixes of oranges and red, and blues, and greens and bathed in blankets of silk.  No matter how course he got, no matter how angry he became or how annoyed she was - that was his home.  

_“You’re being awfully quiet.”_

“Just…thinking.”

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't want it to be too long, since the song is pretty light and airy. I tried to just put myself in the shoes of MacCready and write the sort of...desperate need that the song tries to contain.


End file.
